Past Comes Back to Haunt
by RotRubin
Summary: Re-writing the old one. Ryou and Yugi, a heiroglyphics expert and archeologist both move to Egypt for a dig. What they didn't catch is-the place is haunted.
1. Prologue: Depart from Reality : 1987

**Series: **Yu-Gi-Oh! (Alternate Universe)  
**Pairing: **TBA  
**Rating: **T for now.  
**Summary: **Ryou and Yugi, a heiroglyphics expert and archeologist both move to Egypt for a dig. What they didn't catch is-the place is haunted.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! kiddies. Otherwise they might not have such crazy hair and there would be more gay and less subtext.

-Friday the 13th, 1987.-

A duo of friends places a board on the hole in the floor, their new Ouija board. They're eager to use it. They place the planchette under all their left hands.

"Great Spirits of the past!" One calls out in Arabic. "Great Spirits of Kemet!" He chants. "Speak to us, tell us your mysteries."

Inside the room, a draft blows from the hole. The temperature drops. The planchette trembles.

"Stop moving it guys." One calls.

They all look at each other, and life their hands.

The planchette is still.

The move closer...

And the planchette twitches with life, hovering over the letters. The planchette goes over 'D' 'I' & 'E' over and over.

"What does that mean?" One asks.

"Death!" the eldest shouts out, getting up to run away. He trips and falls short, something is grabbing his ankle and he can't get away. He looks back. A spirit, a tanned demon with bared bloody fangs and red eyes looks at him hungrily. It grabs both boys by the ankles, and drags them underground.

The wind calms, and all is still.


	2. Scrutinize Everything : 2008

**Series: **Yu-Gi-Oh! (Alternate Universe)  
**Pairing:** TBA  
**Rating**: T for now.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Yugi, a heiroglyphics expert and archeologist both move to Egypt for a dig. What they didn't catch is-the place is haunted.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! kiddies. Otherwise they might not have such crazy hair and there would be more gay and less subtext.

-Friday the 13th, June, 2008-

After a tedious plane ride, and a taxi driver that didn't know how to be quiet, Yugi Moto and his room mate Ryou Bakura had finally arrived in the comfortable, quaint home in the small suburb near their dig site. Ryou instantly began unpacking in the kitchen, mostly plates and silverware. Both Yugi and Ryou weren't masters in the culinary arts. Yugi however, began exploring the one story home, walking around the cool hall ways, fingers tracing down the corridor. He flipped the light switch. Two small bedrooms, identical in looks, shapes and furniture, only mirrored. One large door with a padlock at the end gave off a creepy aura. He disreguarded it and loaded box after box into their appropriate rooms.

At about five, Ryou was in the kitchen preparing some simple lentil soup and crackers. Yugi's cell phone buzzed on his belt. He eagerly picked it up and answered with a "Hello, Yugi Moto."

The other voice on the line was quiet, timid. "Hello Yugi, this is Shadi. I forgot to give you one of the keys to the house. Can I drop it by on my way home from work?"

Yugi looked at the end of the hall. Could it be the key? He sure hoped so. He'd love to explore. "Sure Shadi, I'd appreciate it."

"All right, I'll be there by half to nineteen. Good bye."

"Bye." He flipped the phone closed, and sat at the dinner table, eyeing the food hungrily.

"So, how are the translations coming along?"

Now, Yugi was an amazing archeologist, but his pay didn't quite pay off. He translated for a Japanese company on the side.

"Only about three to go until I send them back, translated and all."

"Wonderful."

Conversations where usually like this. Short, sweet and too the point. That's how they liked it. "Oh yeah Ryou, can you burn some sage? I'm feeling a bit tense from the move" Yugi asked, one hand holding the spoon with lentil soup, the other holding a Japanese romance novel he was almost done translating.

"Sure,." He took a vase, and a five dollar bundle of sage, lit it and set it in the vase in the middle of the table, near the silk flowers (but far enough away to prevent a fire hazard), just like usual.

A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it, it's Shadi." Yugi walked over briskly to the door, swining it wide open, but there was no one there. He stepped onto the porch, and took a look to the left, then to the right. Nothing. "Huh." He came back in, and closed the door.

Again the door produced a knocking sound. Yugi swung the door open quickly, and still no one was there. Yugi turned around. "What could it-BE!"

He shrieked as a finger tapped his shoulder lightly.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you..." Shadi apologized.

"N-no problem, really." He babbled.

"All right, well here's the key to the padlock. I don't suggest opening it, but it's yours." He warned.

Yugi smiled. "I won't." An obvious lie. "Good night, drive safely."

Shadi nodded, turned and left.

Yugi shut the door mindlessly with his foot, and ran into the kitchen, booting up his laptop.

"What's with the excitement? It's the evening. Normally you go to bed by twenty o'clock on the dot." Ryou said, a bit worried.

"I think Shadi didn't tell me something. I'm looking up urban legends in this town."

Ryou crowded around Yugi, peering in on the small screen.

"Ah ha. I found it. The Mystery of the two lost boys. Two boys went missing on Friday the Thirteenth in 1987."

"Spooky stuff." Ryou mumbled sarcastically.

"Two boys went out with an Ouija board to this location..." He droned off. "Hey, that's where we live Ryou. Google Earth says it's the room at the end of the hall."

They looked at each other and smirked.

"I'll get the flashlight and the sage." Ryou said in a rushed tone, grabbing the sage, a lighter and a heavy duty flashlight.

"C'mon, follow me." Yugi rose in his seat, closing the laptop quickly and turning the power off. They trailed down the hallway, excited on what was behind the door.


End file.
